


Fic raffle prize - Frieza/self insert

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Self Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: A raffle prize for a fic raffle I did on tumblr. The winner requested Frieza/self-insert.





	Fic raffle prize - Frieza/self insert

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s note:-**  
>  So congrats to @margiepm for winning my fic raffle! I’ve never written a self-insert before, so I hope this is okay! it was really fun to write actually… which you can probably tell by the fact that I went 363 words over the limit LMAO XD  
> Anyway… thank you for requesting this! I hope you like it!

I was nervous. I felt… so nervous. Overwhelmed, by him… by everything he was. By how much… I loved him. It was stupid, wasn’t it? A crush was a crush. A childhood fantasy was a childhood fantasy. It shouldn’t still be there. Not at my age. Not so strong. But… it was. I couldn’t deny it. I loved him. I’d been in love with him for years. Every time I got over him, it was only a matter of time before he came back into my life again. Eventually I learned to accept that he would never go away… but I never imagined this would happen. I never thought it would be real. I’d imagined what it would be like, if it was. Pff. Obviously. Of course I’d imagined it. I’d spent my teens dreaming about it. But I’d always told myself it wouldn’t happen, that it wasn’t real. Until… suddenly, it was.

He was sitting beside me. Gazing at me with ruby eyes and a small, flirtatious smirk upon his black lips. My heart was racing. We were drinking wine together. Obviously. I could barely hold the glass. I was embarrassed by how much I was trembling. I wasn’t normally like this with crushes. Normally I could act calm around them… but not him. He wasn’t normal. He was special. And he’d owned my heart since I was a child… So of course, I was going crazy now. I was just so happy to be here. Here, with him. To think that he could be real… and not only real, but that he would want me. I was nobody special. I was pretty – he probably only liked me because I was pretty. I was nothing to him, I knew it. Just a pretty little thing to fuck. He didn’t respect me, I was convinced of it. Why wold he? I wasn’t an alpha female. I wasn’t popular or strong or fashionable… I just had a nice face, and an okay body. I wasn’t toned. I wasn’t even sure if I did the timid thing well enough. I was shy, and nervous… so I probably looked cute and appealing to him. But it was only a matter of time before I would get comfortable, and let my true cocky, loud, annoying self show… and maybe he wouldn’t want to keep me around. 

… I tried not to think about that. I was just… grateful for now. However long it lasted, I would be grateful for it. I loved him. I offered a small smile, and set down my wine.  
“So…” I uttered. Should I tell him…? How much I loved him? I didn’t want to put him off. … I should wait until after. But… I didn’t want to. What if I didn’t get chance…? What if it was awkward, and I bottled it…? I should say something at least… “I really like you.” I laughed nervously, my cheeks burning. “That’s probably obvious.”  
“It is.” Frieza answered, his smirk growing ever so slightly. He seemed charmed. Well… I could be pretty charming sometimes. I found it easy to talk to most people, but him… was he just being polite…? Was I being stupid…?  
“You’re probably used to people saying that.” I giggled.  
“I am.” He answered arrogantly, the confidence never leaving his face. Of course he was used to it. … I had the urge to point out that a lot of people who said it probably didn’t mean it, they were just afraid of him or after his money. … I wanted to say that. With a less scary person I probably would have, but with Lord Frieza? No. I didn’t want to die. 

I smiled softly, and looked away. Tell him…  
“Frieza…” I began, my nerves growing. It felt like I couldn’t even talk; suddenly I was too nervous to speak at all. Until I felt his warm hand on my back. I smiled, and turned to look at him. He was gazing at me… he wasn’t holding his wine anymore.  
“It’s alright, my darling.” He soothed. “I know.” He knew…? How…? “I must thank you, for your consistent loyalty. Though… I don’t appreciate the times when you strayed…” I felt my cheeks burning. With embarrassment, and guilt. How could I have left him…? Even for a second? But I knew how, and why. I had to move on. For years. I had to accept that it would never happen, and try to forget… but I couldn’t. And now… here he was. I loved him. “But…” He smirked, and his eyes twinkled darkly. It was sexy… “I’m sure you will make that up to me, hm?”  
“Y-Yes sire.” I uttered quietly, my heart racing in excitement. Yes! Definitely! Whatever he wanted! I just wanted to be with him…  
“Good girl.” He purred silkily, and leaned in… And I felt his warm lips against mine. His hand on my head, and my back…. holding me. Making me his. I gave in. Immediately. My racing heart melted; I felt like I was going to cry. I'd wanted this… for so long. And now he was here. I was so grateful he was here…


End file.
